Memories and Love
by MercedesR.D.15
Summary: Bella and Jasper fell in love before he left for war. She was changed in the woods and running away from her home. 250 years later, she moves to Forks, Washington. Who knows who she might see. -Bella's personality is different!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! This is my first Twilight fanfiction! :) I've wrote one before, It's a Divergent one and I am currently writing a Sequel to that one. :) Hope you like this one! Bella's personality is different in my story. _

* * *

My names Isabella Swan and I was changed 250 years ago after I was heartbroken.

_Flashback:_

"Jasper, please don't go! I need you. I love you." I say while crying.

"Darling, I have to. I know, I need you too. I'll always love you. I promise to come back." He gives me a big hug and a kiss before leaving.

2 months later

It's been tough since Jasper left. I can't take it anymore. I want him to come back. As I am doing chores through out my home. I see a person on horseback come to my home. I run out and ask him what's wrong.

"Ma'am, do you know Jasper Whitlock?" He asks me

"Yes, what happened!?" I exclaim

"I'm terribly sorry, he's been missing in action." He says

No, no, no. He can't be missing. My love. It takes a moment for what the man said to sink in. Jasper promised he would come back. I start crying uncontrollably. After the man left, I ran into the woods. It's nighttime now and I don't know my way back. I fall overtop a tree root and just start crying right then and there. It's been hours and I hear someone walking towards me. He has red eyes and I am scared for my life. He stalks towards me and sits down in front of me.

"Well, pretty lady, what are you doing out here all alone?" He says as he smirks at me. He comes closer and before I know it he's right behind me and he bites me. It burns like crazy. I fall to the ground and scream because it feels as if I'm on fire. The pain is uncontrollable. It feels as if I have been here for years because of the pain. When I open my eyes, everything is clearer. My throat burns like crazy and I smell a deer the is close by. Before I realize what I'm doing, I chase down the deer and drink it's blood. I then realize what I am now, I'm a vampire.

_End of Flashback_

Every time I think of the day, it brings the pain back of losing Jasper, I still love him. I'll love him for eternity. I don't drink human blood, I drink animal blood. I don't want to be a monster. Let's talk about my powers now. I'm what we call a sponge. When I touch someone, I get their power. It comes in handy. My favorite is mind reading. It helps big time.

Well, I'm on my way to Forks, Washington, because I need a place to stay for now. Forks is so rainy, so it's the perfect place. First, I go to the car dealership to my a new set of wheels. I want a simple, sleek car.

"Hello, welcome to Forks Dealership. How may help you today?" A man in his upper 40's says.

"I'm looking for a simple, sleek car."

"I know the perfect one for you." He says as he takes me to a car. When I see it, I fell in love with it.

"It's perfect!" The car is a black Mercedes-Benz (Had to guys!:) HAHA) I pay for the car with cash. I accumulated a lot of money over the years.

I drive my new car out of the dealership and head to the mall. I need some new clothes. I'm not one of those rebels or punks, even though nothing is wrong with that. I'm just more of a classy person. I know, I'm weird. Well, when I get to the mall, I head straight to a shoe store and buy a few pairs of shoes. I buy 2 pairs of black flats, 1 pair of brown beige boots, I pair of brown Uggs, 3 pairs of Toms in gray, black, and pink. I take these to my car to set them in there and head back for clothes. I buy 3 pairs of black skinny jeans, 2 pairs of blue jean skinny jeans, 2 pairs of black dress pants, 3 pairs of leggings and 1 pair of sweatpants. For my shirts I buy, 2 white button up shirts, 2 blue button up blouses, 1 hoodie, 3 long sleeve shirts, and 5 tank tops in various colors. I also buy 5 cardigans in various colors. I love shopping. It's a stress reliever. I used to hate it, but over the years, I've come to love it. After that I go into Victoria Secret and buy some stuff there. I figure, while I'm out, I should buy some school supplies and a few books to read, so on that note, I head to Wal-Mart. I buy 8 notebooks, 4 binders, a blue pencil pouch and other stuff I need. I bought one of those PINK book bags from Victoria Secret and it's in a blue color. While I was at the mall, I bought a cross body bag purse. It's beige with fringe on it. It's actually a pretty good size. I also went to the book store and bought some of my favorite classics. I also bought a White IPhone 5c. It's sleek. I also bought some headphone that were blue.

After my shopping trip, I head home. I get everything ready for school in the morning and went on ahead and got dressed. My outfit is black skinny jeans, black flats, a blue cami and a white cardigan. I have my blue bookbag and everything I need and my purse. I curled my hair. I drive to school. I've already signed up for school down here. I'm in mostly AP classes. I'm going to start out as a Junior since I'm forever 17. I drive into the parking lot and people are already staring at me. I get out of the car and go to the office.

"Hello, My name is Isabella Swan, I'm here to pick up my schedule." I say to the secretary.

"Hello there, welcome to Forks High Isabella. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Hope you have a nice day!" She says. I tap into her thoughts right quick. _Wow, all AP classes and such a beautiful girl. _

"Thank you, hope you have a nice day as well." I say as I walk out of the office. Here goes nothing. I walk to my first period, but right before I go in this guy starts talking to me.

"You're Isabella, right? I'm Mike Newton. Want me to show you around?" He says as he has a glint of lust in his eye. Why are 95% of guys like that.

"Yes, I'm Isabella and nice to meet you and no, but thanks anyway." I say as nice as I can, then walk into my classroom. My first class is AP Bio. Mr. Banner is my teacher.

"Isabella, hello! Welcome to AP Bio, here is your Syllabus and your text book. Sit anywhere you'd like." He says. I take a seat in the front next to the window. No one is over here, so that's a plus. The rest of my classes were the same, get a syllabus, and a text book and choose a seat. Taking notes and all that. It's time for lunch.

At lunch, I sit at an empty table and take out a book, headphones, and my phone and start listening to The Fault In Our Stars movie soundtrack. I'm reading Pride and Prejudice when I notice a table staring at me. I look up from my book and listen to their thoughts. I listen to one person in particular.

_Oh my gosh, it can't be her, can it?_

I look up to see who it was and I gasp. Oh. My. Gosh. Can it be? I see him walk closer to me and I feel like I want to cry.

"Isabella, is that really you?" He says. It's the same vice I've always loved to listen to.

"It really is me Jasper." I say as I look into his golden eyes.

* * *

_There you are guys! My first chapter! I know Bella is very different in my story, but I like it. I thought it would be nice for a change. :) Please PM or review and tell me what you think! :) _

_-MercedesR.D.15_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Hoped you liked the first chapter! :) Here's another one!:) _

* * *

I can't believe it! It's my one true love, still alive. Jasper is alive and a vampire too.

"Isabella, how are you alive?" He says with love, and worry in his eyes.

"Can't you tell?" I say as I point to my eyes.

"Oh, Isabella. I've missed you so much." He says as he gives me a big hug. Everyone stares at us and it's weird.

"I know, I've missed you too, but people are starting at us." I whisper to him. I've missed him so much. Finally, were together again.

"Let them, I've finally found you again. I love you. I'm sorry I broke my promise to you. I should've come back." He says with sadness.

"Let's sit down, okay?" We sit down right beside each other. He holds my hand and keeps staring at me.

"Now listen Jasper, don't put yourself down. It's not right. I understand why you had to break your promise. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. I still loved you then, I love you now, and I'll keep loving you for eternity." I say.

"You know Isabella, I never stopped loving you. I thought of you everyday" He says and then hugs me to him.

I notice his family staring at me and a few have smiles and the rest are confused.

"Um, Jasper" I ask

"Yes love." He says with his southern accent coming out.

"Your family is staring at us." I point to his family.

"Ah, darling, you need to meet them. Come on" he stands up and pulls me to the table. We sit down beside one another.

"This is Isabella, my one true love." He says with a huge smile. I smile back at him.

"Finally, I saw that this would happen! I'm going to call you Bella, if that's okay? Anyway, finally Jasper with stop moping around! Me and you need to go shopping together and-" Jasper cuts her off.

"Alice, calm down and you knew this would happen and didn't even tell me?" He says

"Well, it was a surprise I guess!" The girl named Alice said.

"Anway, that's Alice" he points to the girl who knew I was coming" and that's Edward, her mate" the guy with bronze hair" this is Emmett" he said pointing to a big, muscular guy" and his mate Rosalie" he said pointing to a gorgeous blond woman." And you already know me" he says with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you all" I saw sweetly. They all say same.

"Bella, would you like to come over after school and meet our 'adopted parent's" Alice says

"I would love to" I say

The rest of lunch is of them asking me questions of my past. I noticed Jasper kept staring at me with a smile on his face. The lunch bell rang and I didn't want to leave Jasper. Little did I know, we had the rest of our classes together. I sat next to him in every single one of them. At the end of the day, we walk to our cars and I say I'll follow them to their house. I notice that they stare at my car.

"Whoa, nice car girl!" Emmett says.

"Thanks! I wanted something sleek and simple" I saw

"Isabella, can I ride with you" Jasper says.

"No need to ask Jasper. Always welcome in my car sweetie" I say and smile at him. He smiles and gets into the car. I put my stuff in the back and get into the drivers seat. I follow the other Cullens to their house and on the way, I hold Jaspers hand the entire time. I've missed him too much.

When we get there, before I can even get out of the car, Jasper is there, opening my door for me.

"Darling, May I help you?" He says and smiles. He helps me out of the car. We head inside and it's beautiful! Such a gorgeous home!

"Jasper, this is amazing and gorgeous!" I say starstruck.

"Why thank you dear." I hear a woman say. "I'm Esme. Nice to meet you" she hugs me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella or Bella. Either one works for me." I smile. This woman is so sweet!

"And, this is my mate Carlisle." She says as she points to a man with blond hair. He hugs me too.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

We head to the living room and sit down. They start as long questions and then ask me to tell me story. I tell my story and as I do, I see Jasper and he's so sad and I hear his thoughts and they kind of making me angry. At the end of my story I look at Jasper.

"Jasper, don't blame your self. Never do that. It's not your fault. It was never your fault. I love you." After that he runs over to me and stand in front of me. Every one leaves.

"Isabella, I blame myself, but I know I don't need to. I just wish we could have found each other sooner." He puts his hands on my cheeks and leans down and kisses me passionately with love and longing. After a few minutes, it ended.

Our foreheads touching, Jasper says the sweetest thing "Isabella Marie Swan, I've always loved you, I never stopped, I couldn't. I love you now, more than ever and I'll keep loving you for eternity." If I could cry, I would be crying so much right now.

"Oh Japser, I love you too. I told you that earlier today. I've missed you so much. Never leave me again"

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you. Your stuck with me darling" he says and smiles. I laugh at that, because I know it's true and I wouldn't have it any other way. We're sitting on the couch in each other's arms when his family comes back in.

"I'm so happy that Jasper finally has his mate" Esme says. His family all nod in agreement.

"You have a lovely family Jasper" I say as I look up at him.

"You mean we do darling. They're your family now too." He says with a smile

A family, I finally have a family. I'm not alone anymore. I smile at this thought.

"Sound wonderful to me" I say

"Bella, dear, where do you live?" Esme asks.

"In an apartment, why?" I ask

"Well, we were talking, and we wanted to ask you, if you wanted to live here, with us and Jasper." She says with a smile. I look up at Japser and he is looking down at me with love, hope and a smile.

"I would love to, but I wouldn't want to intrude" I say

"Nonsense, you wouldn't intrude." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we would love for you to live here!" Alice says with a smile. Everyone else nods their head in agreement.

"Okay, then." I say. Jasper is ecstatic! He has a huge smile.

"Isabella, do you want a separate room or a room with me?" Jasper asks

"One with you in it." I say with a smile. Jasper smiles too and jumps up and shows me his, I mean our room. It's huge. It also has a huge closet.

"Do you want to go get your stuff now?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, if you don't mind." I say. He nods in action saying let's go. We go pick up my stuff from my apartment and basically I have 2 boxes of clothes and 1 box of books. Also, 1 box shoes. Then I have 2 more boxes of other stuff. They all fit into my car and we head home and I set my stuff down in mine and Jaspers room. I look at the closet and it's huge and I see that Jasper has half and I have half. After I hang all of my clothes, it still looks empty. Oh well, I'll go shopping soon anyway. I put my shoes away, jewelry hung, and my books on a shelf. I then hang pictures up. Mostly of back then. When I finish, I go downstairs and see Jasper and everyone else talking.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I say

"Nothing much darling, but I have a question."

"Sure, what is it?" I ask Jasper

"What are your powers?"

Dang, well, lets hope they don't freak out.

"Well, I'm basically what you call a Sponge." After I say that, everyone looks shocked. Okay, well, time to explain this.

* * *

_Hey guys! Hoped you like this chapter! Please review! :) PM me any ideas you have!_

_-MercedesR.D.15_


End file.
